1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and in particular to a computer enclosure having a fastening device for readily securing a side panel to the computer enclosure and detaching the side panel therefrom.
2. Related Art
Many different means are used to secure side panels to computer enclosures. One conventional means is to simply screw a side panel directly to a computer enclosure. However, this operation requires a screwdriver. Installation and removal of the side panel is unduly cumbersome and time-consuming.
As computers have proliferated and improved, various fastening means have been developed to facilitate installation and removal of side panels. One means of fastening is shown in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 386613. Locking means of the patent comprises a plurality of hooks inwardly formed from a flange of one side of a side panel of a computer casing, for engaging in corresponding slots defined in a rear panel of the computer casing. An opposite side of the side panel forms an L-shaped flange. A plurality of apertures is defined in the L-shaped flange, for fixing of screws thereon. Because screws are needed to fix the side panel to the computer casing, installation and removal of the side panel is still unduly cumbersome and time-consuming.
An improved fastening device for securing a side panel to a computer enclosure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.